3 21
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: 3 21? Judul apa itu? Temukan jawabannya setelah kalian baca fic ini. Kalo dah dapet maksudnya, segera klik review untuk menjawab. Hehe. Warning. Shounen ai. Multipair. Rnr plis


**Yaa-haa! Fic baru lagi! Akankah fic ini juga multichap? Wah saia juga gak tau deh. T_T**

**Kok judulnya 3 21? Akan anda temukan jawabannya setelah membaca fic saya. Hehe**

**Ok. Ok. Ini fic terinspirasi dari fic bahasa inggris yang belum tamat. Sumpah tuh fic bikin saia gemes sendiri. DD: . saya hanya (hanya?) sedikit menyolong idenya aja. Hehehhe. (digampar bareng-bareng)**

**Aru : Nah. Mari cari pemerannya. Um um... Nah ketemu! Senaa!**

**Sena : E-eh Aru-san? Ada apa?**

**Aru : sebagai uke yang dominan, kamu kutunjuk jadi uke lagi!**

**Sena : HIEEEEE!**

**Aru : gak boleh nolak!**

**Sena : La... Lalu siapa semenya?**

**Aru : Hmm... dimana ya mereka... #celingukan**

**Sena : 'mereka? Gawat. Perasaan gue gak enak ni. Lari ah'. #siap-siap ambil ancang-ancang devil bat ghost.**

**Aru : heh heh! Lu mau kemana lu? #iket Sena, bawa ke kolom fic.**

**Sena : gyaaaaa**

**Disclaimer aja dulu deh. Eyeshield 21 bukan punya saya. Meski saya amat sangat ingin mengakuinya. #bletak**

**Warning : **

**Shounen Ai.**

**OOC**

**Mungkin sedikit ada humor kali yak?**

**Dont like don read please. **

O o o o o O

Kobayakawa Sena. Seorang pelajar biasa yang memiliki kehidupan tidak biasa setelah Ia bergabung dengan klub american football yang dipimpin oleh seorang iblis laknat berwajah tampan. Meski sebelumnya Ia mengikuti klub itu dengan sangat terpaksa, namun kini justru dialah yang paling bersemangat.

Sudah setahun Sena bergabung dengan klub itu. Dan pastinya Ia memiliki banyak teman karena sifatnya yang memang sangat baik dan rendah diri. Mulai dari ujung Jepang hingga pangkal Jepang, hampir semua klub american football Sena tahu. Dan di ponselnya kini penuh dengan _contact_ nama orang – orang penting.

Sena tersenyum simpul saat matanya sibuk menatap jendela yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Memang dari dulu hingga kini, tempat favorit Sena di kelas adalah bangku paling belakang sebelah kanan pojok yang dekat jendela hingga Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat orang-orang lalu lalang dan bunga sakura yang mekar dengan indah.

Namun senyum dan lamunannya luntur saat matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di gerbang sekolahnya. Wajahnya kini menjadi merona merah karena Ia sangat mengenali siapa orang yang berdiri di sana.

Sena membuang muka pelan dan memaksa matanya menatap papan tulis yang entah sejak kapan sudah penuh dengan tulisan dari gurunya. Dengan panik, Ia menggunakan kecepatan Devil Bat-nya untuk menulis seluruh isi papan tulis sebelum sang guru memberinya hukuman untuk tinggal di kelas.

Tepat setelah Sena menyelesaikan tulisannya, bel pulang berbunyi. Dengan hati berdebar, Sena memasukkan semua peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas dan menjinjingnya ke luar kelas. Ia menyapa beberapa temannya yang kebetulan berpapasan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa rendah dirinya tetap ada meski predikat Eyeshield 21 asli sudah ada di tangannya. Eyeshield 21?

Wajah Sena kembali merona mengingat hal itu. Dengan perlahan, Ia memasukkan sepatunya ke dalam loker dan menggantinya dengan sepatu pantofelnya. Dari tempat Sena berdiri, Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat ke gerbang sekolahnya yang sudah penuh anak-anak yang ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat. Tetapi dengan anak-anak yang begitu banyak, pandangan Sena hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang telah menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

Dengan langkah kaku, Sena berjalan ke arah orang itu dan tersenyum malu-malu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sebagai pertanda Ia memang asli sangat gugup saat itu. Keringatnya mengucur membasahi keningnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

"Maaf ya membuatmu lama menunggu."

Dengan wajah malu-malu, ditatapnya lawan bicara yang tingginya melebihi Sena dengan senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Rambut semi ikal berwarna _burgundy_nya bergoyang ditiup angin sore. Semua orang, tak terkecuali laki-laki, memandangi sosok itu dengan tatapan 'mupeng' dan iri terhadap Sena yang nampaknya begitu dekat dengannya.

"Tidak apa. Baru saja sampai kok."

Pria itu tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya di depan Sena, mengajaknya pulang bersama. Beberapa detik Sena harus mencerna arti uluran tangan orang itu karena ini baru pertama kali baginya. Saat paham, wajah mungil Sena merona merah membuat pria di depannya mengepalkan tangan diam – diam, berusaha memendam keinginannya untuk memeluk _shota_ di depan matanya.

Seperti warna wajah Sena, tiba-tiba datang seorang pria dengan wajah tak kalah keren dibanding pria _burgundy _itu. Penampilannya cukup mencolok dengan rambut merah yang entah alami atau hasil semir rambut serta gitar yang setia Ia sampirkan di punggungnya.

"Fuu... Untunglah kamu masih di sini, Sena-kun."

Laki-laki itu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menampilkan bola mata merahnya yang memandangi pria di samping Sena dengan tatapan dingin. Sena menatap kedua pria keren di depannya dengan wajah semakin merona merah. Kedua warna yang berbeda jauh. Dengan sifat dan watak yang jauh pula.

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku, Yamato-san." Sena menoleh ke arah pria _burgundy _itu, kemudian beralih ke pemilik mata merah. "...dan Akaba-san."

Mereka berdua menggeleng kompak. Sesaat kemudian, saling menatap dengan _background_ hitam dan listrik memancar dari mata mereka. Untuk hal-hal tertentu, mereka memang terlihat kompak. Namun tentunya lebih banyak perbedaan dan selisih di antara mereka. Akaba dengan wajah dinginnya, dan Yamato dengan wajah percaya diri dengan senyum tetap tersungging di wajahnya. Tampak keduanya begitu kontras.

Sena semakin nervous melihat kedua orang itu berselisih tatap. Suasana menjadi terasa asing dan tidak enak. Akhirnya dengan memantapkan hati –atau mungkin bisa dibilang nekad-, Sena menarik salah satu tangan keduanya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan sekolah itu. Malu jika dilihat banyak orang mereka bertarung untuk hal yang sepele.

"Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar terus dong."

Sena membuka suara ketika mereka bertiga dilanda kesunyian yang cukup mencekam. Dengan mendengar suara Sena, keduanya nampak menghela nafas dan pasrah. Mau tidak mau, untuk meyakinkan sang gebetan –itulah yang kini terjadi-, mereka mengangguk. Meski mereka tidak yakin seratus persen jika mereka tidak akan bertengkar lagi.

Sena menghela nafas. Masih mencengkeram tangan keduanya, memorinya kembali melintas saat mereka berdua datang dan menyatakan hal yang sulit bersamaan. Wajahnya yang tadi memasang tampang kesal, kini berubah melembut dan sedikit merona.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Sena-kun?"

Yamato menemukan keanehan dalam diri Sena lebih cepat 0.01 detik dari Akaba yang memang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya yang sama. Yamato melirik puas ke arah Akaba yang sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sena menggeleng pelan. Ia menghela nafas dan mengangkat wajahnya. Memamerkan senyum mautnya yang membuat kedua pria di kedua sisinya itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Umm... Yamato-san. Akaba-san..."

"Huh?"

Lagi-lagi Yamato dan Akaba sangat kompak menjawab. Sena meringis pelan. Sedikit ada rasa iri di hati Sena melihat mereka berdua kompak.

"Kalian ingat tidak... um... kejadian minggu lalu?"

Yang Sena maksud minggu lalu adalah hari di mana Sena akhirnya mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan Yamato dan Akaba darinya. Dan hari dimana wajah Sena terus memerah meski Ia telah tertidur di kasurnya. Mereka berdua mengangguk mantap. Pasti ingat.

**Flash Back**

"Eeh? Ya-Yamato-san?"

Di siang hari yang cerah, seorang Kobayakawa Sena dikejutkan dengan kedatangan mendadak teman yang pernah Ia kalahkan atas gelar Eyeshield 21 dan _Runningback_ yang asli. Yamato Takeru berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan pakaian rapi dan jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Aku datang untuk mengajakmu jalan, Sena-kun."

Dengan mata percaya diri ala Yamato, Ia memandangi sosok mungil di depannya dari atas sampai bawah. Sudah lama Ia tak bertemu Sena sejak pertandingan _World Cup_ berakhir. Mereka hanya kadang berkomunikas via telepon atau email saja. Dan itu tak cukup baginya untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh yang hinggap di hatinya.

"Tapi aku... Eehh? A-A—"

"Akaba?"

Alis Yamato terangkat mendapati seseorang berjalan menuju rumah Sena dengan gitar tetap setia Ia bawa. Orang yang dipanggil namanya itu berhenti melangkah dan hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah Yamato. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Sena yang memandanginya dengan pandangan heran.

Suatu kebetulan yang aneh di musim semi ini. Ketiga penyandang nama Eyeshield 21 itu kini saling berhadap-hadapan. Pertama mantan Eyeshield 21 yang asli, kedua orang yang mengaku sebagai Eyeshield 21 yang asli, ketiga adalah benar-benar Eyeshield 21 asli yang baru. Agak pusing juga menjelaskannya.

Tentunya Sena tak bertemu mereka berdua secara bersama-sama. Sena bertemu Akaba saat pertandingan memperebutkan posisi Kantou. Dengan sebelumnya Sena beberapa kali dihadang Akaba dengan jurus andalannya_, Spider Poison_. Dan kemenangan jatuh ke tangan Sena yang membuat Akaba merasa ada getaran aneh di hatinya. Dan hanya pada Sena, Ia dapat tersenyum.

Sedangkan Yamato, sang mantan Eyeshield 21 yang asli. Sena bertemu dengannya saat _X-mass Bowl_. Saat Sena dengan tangan-tangan kurusnya menghadang Yamato dan Yamato men_tackle_ Sena dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun sekarang Ia merasa sedikit tidak enak hati pada sosok mungil di depannya yang sudah sempat Ia sakiti pada saat pertandingan.

"A-ada perlu apa kalian datang menemuiku?"

Sena tampak gugup mendapati suasana yang tidak mengenakan ini. Dilihatnya Yamato dan Akaba menggeleng keras tanda tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Sena seolah mereka berdua memang sudah janjian untuk datang menemuinya.

"Aku datang kesini untuk..."

"...mengajakmu jalan..."

Mereka berdua berkata sahut menyahut dan kompak. Sehati dalam hal tujuan hari ini. Yamato dan Akaba saling pandang. Kemudian dengan wajah percaya dirinya, Yamato menunjuk Akaba dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sayang sekali, Akaba. Aku yang datang lebih dahulu darimu. Jadi adalah keputusan yang absolut jika orang yang pertama datang dia yang mendapatkan."

Akaba mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Sena dan tersenyum simpul, menghiraukan pernyataan Yamato dan beralih pada Sena. Ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil menatap Sena dengan pandangan teduh.

"Sena-kun, apa kamu mau jalan denganku hari ini?"

Sena agak salah tingkah. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada yang begitu _gentle _mengajaknya jalan. Meski dalam konteks yang salah. Ditatapnya Yamato yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura tak suka. Dengan menggeleng pelan, Sena menolak permintaan keduanya dengan halus.

"Ma-maaf Yamato-san, Akaba-san. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak ingin membuat salah satu di antara kalian..."

Tangan Akaba bergerak dan menutup wajah Sena dengan tangan kanannya. Sena terdiam, menunggu hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan menangis meraung-raung saat kamu memilih satu di antara kami."

Sena terbelalak. Ia tak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud, namun sedikit Ia memiliki gambaran atas perkataan itu. Dan wajahnya yang awalnya pucat, kini sedikit merah dan jantungnya agar berdebar. Perasaan yang sama saat Ia merasa _american football_ itu sangat menyenangkan.

Meski Akaba dan Yamato tak pernah saling berbicara, namun sedikit banyak mereka tahu apa yang ada dalam hati di antara mereka. Tentunya dengan sedikit pengamatan tingkah laku, baik itu Akaba maupun Yamato. Dan dengan sendirinya, mereka telah mengibarkan bendera perang di antara mereka.

"A-a-apa maksud..."

"Sena-kun... ada sepenggal melodi indah jika aku bersamamu..."

"Sena-kun.. sudah diputuskan... aku menyukaimu..."

Dan saat itu juga, wajah Sena semakin memerah. Kalau bisa, Ia pingsan di tempat dan berharap jika ini mimpi. Dua orang _ace_ bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan itu kini sedang menyatakan cintanya pada dirinya?

"E-e-eeehhh?"

Dan saat itu juga, Sena benar-benar pingsan dan tak mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang terjadi adalah Akaba dan Yamato mengangkat bendera perang secara terang-terangan, sedikit melupakan Sena yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Barulah setelah mereka sadar, mereka membawa Sena masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil meminta maaf pada Ibu Sena yang terheran-heran melihat putranya pingsan di depan rumah.

**End of Flash Back**

Sena menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Membuang jauh-jauh ingatan yang membuat jantungnya terus berdebar tak menentu. Dan kini Ia tengah berada di antara Yamato dan Akaba. Belum menjawab pernyataan mereka berdua tentunya.

"Eh, Sena-kun..."

Sena menoleh ke arah Yamato yang memanggilnya. Kini bukan hanya Ia seorang yang memeluk lengan Yamato. Yamato juga membalasnya dengan menggenggam tangan Sena dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam tangannya yang besar.

"Besok minggu mau ke taman ria bersama?"

Sena melirik Akaba yang tetap memasang wajah dinginnya. Sena akhirnya mengangguk pelan dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka bertiga akan pergi bersama. Yamato hanya tertawa dan mengangguk. Meski dalam hatinya Ia enggan jika harus pergi dengan saingannya.

O o o o o O

"Aduuhh... Baju apa yang harus aku pakai? Aku tidak pernah jalan-jalan dengan mereka sebelumnya."

Sena menghela nafas. Diliriknya baju-baju serta celana panjang berserakan dengan indahnya di lantai. Sena terus mematut baju dan dipadankan dengan celana. Kemudian berakhir dengan gelengan dan membuangnya ke lantai. Asli Ia bingung.

Bingunglah. Seumur hidup, baru pertama kali ada orang yang mengajaknya jalan. Minus Hiruma yang memang memaksanya untuk pergi untuk latihan. Ckckck.

Dan Sena kini benar-benar bingung dengan pakaian yang akan Ia kenakan besok. Pergi bertiga dengan orang-orang berwajah keren itu menyiksa. Dapat dibayangkan tatapan orang-orang melihat mereka berdua. Akan jadi apa dirinya di tengah-tengah suasana seperti itu? Canggung? Tentu saja!

Sena akhirnya menyerah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Diingat-ingatnya pakaian yang mendominan mereka pakai setiap bertemu. Jaket, kemeja, celana jeans, dan kaos. Sederhana memang. Namun dengan tampang tidak sederhana, membuat penampilan keduanya di atas rata-rata.

"Hhhh.. Minta saran sama siapa ya?"

Sena menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya kontak di ponselnya dan satu nama akhirnya terbersit juga. Suzuna! Sena tau hanya dia yang biasanya memakai kostum yang bisa dibilang, _fashionable_. Dengan semangat, Sena mengirim SMS untuk Suzuna. Meminta saran pakaian apa yang cocok untuknya dalam rangka jalan-jalan dengan mereka berdua. Tentu saja Ia tak menceritakan bahwa jalan-jalan itu untuk kencan. Bisa mati malu.

O o o o o O

Pagi hari di taman ria...

Sena berdiri canggung di antara Akaba dan Yamato yang berdiri di kedua sisinya. Ia merasa paling aneh dan paling buruk jika dibandingkan dengan kedua pria yang lebih cocok menjadi foto model itu. Yamato memakai celana jeans hitam dan kaos lengan panjang putih serta jaket hitam yang selalu Ia pakai kemanapun. Sedangkan Akaba memakai kemeja putih dengan dua kancing sengaja dibiarkan terbuka.

"E-e-etoo... Kita... mau kemana?"

Sena meremas ujung bajunya. Canggung. Malu. Resah. Galau. Semua rasa bercampur di hatinya. Ia tidak tau apakah hari ini penampilannya optimal atau tidak. Suzuna telah memberi saran yang cukup bagus memang. Kemeja putih dengan garis coklat, celana hitam bahan, _vest_ krem dan pita hitam bergaris putih menghiasi leher mungilnya. Setelah dilihat-lihat, kini penampilannya lebih mirip _waiter_ yang ada di restoran. Bener-bener deh.

"Fuu... Kemanapun yang kau inginkan, Sena-kun."

Sena menggaruk tengkuknya. Gugup. Bingung. Akaba dan Yamato tidak banyak bicara hari ini. Apa karena penampilan Sena yang aneh? Atau mereka baru menyadari bahwa ini ide buruk, mengajak bocah SD main ke taman ria?

Akhirnya Sena hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Ia menunduk. Memerhatikan tanah sambil jalan. Tanpa Ia sadari bahwa kedua orang di sisinya itu berusaha membuat pertahanan agar tidak langsung 'nyosor' begitu saja. Ini hari pertama kencan. Tak mau membuat kesan yang sangat tidak smart. Lho kok ada trademarknya Koutarou ya?

"Baiklah. Kita lihat-lihat arena dulu."

Hal yang diketahui Sena setelah itu adalah, ide buruk mengajak mereka berdua kencan ganda. Karena Ia harus rela mengikuti suatu wahana DUA KALI, bergantian dengan Akaba dan Yamato. Karena sebagian besar wahana itu hanya cukup untuk dua orang. Tidak tiga.

Pertama, Merry-Go-Round.

"Maaf kak. Kincir ini hanya muat untuk dua orang setiap pintunya." jelas sang petugas kincir.

Akaba dan Yamato saling pandang. Kemudian mengangguk dan memohon agar Sena mau naik kincir itu bergantian. Pertama Sena dan Akaba. Kemudian kedua Sena dan Yamato.

Turun dari Merry-Go-Round yang kedua, Sena sukses mabuk kincir.

Kedua, _Obakeyashiki_ alias rumah hantu.

"Maaf kak. Obakeyahiki ini hanya untuk 2 orang atau 1 orang sekali masuk." Jelas sang penjual tiket.

Lagi-lagi Sena harus rela masuk ke dalam Obakeyashiki itu DUA KALI. Kita ulangi saudara-saudara. DUA KALI masuk Obakeyashiki. Kesan pertama Sena masuk ke dalam itu adalah : gelap! Sekat-sekat dari kain hitam membentuk labirin, bau kemenyan, asap, dan daun-daun yang berserakan di lantai. Menambah keangkeran ruangan itu.

Sena yang penakut hanya bisa berteriak-teriak saat Ia masuk bersama Yamato. Ia memeluk lengan Yamato erat. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar saat hantu Sadako mengageti dirinya.

Yamato hanya tersenyum melihat Eyeshield 21 yang pemberani di lapangan itu ternyata setakut ini pada hantu. Dengan mencuri-curi kesempatan, Yamato melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sena yang masih bergetar ketakutan.

"Hiieeeeeee!"

Dengan kecepatan 4.2 detiknya, Sena lari meninggalkan Yamato karena kaget merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh pinggangnya. Sena sukses keluar Obakeyashiki setelah sebelumnya menghancurkan properti rumah hantu itu karena Ia lari menerjang begitu saja. Tak peduli Ia menginjak tangan suster ngesot kek. Atau menginjak properti kuburan kek. Pokoknya hengkang dari sana.

Yamato keluar dari rumah hantu itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Akaba yang sudah menunggunya di luar hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menggigit sedotan yang dipakainya untuk minum. Ia mencari Sena untuk mendapat gilirannya masuk.

"Mana Sena?"

Yamato mengangkat bahu dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menjelaskan Sena yang kabur di tengah perjalanan. Akaba memandangi Yamato dengan tatapan curiga. Jangan-jangan dia sudah melakukan sesuatu sampai-sampai Sena kabur?

"Lalu tiket ini bagaimana?"

"Yah, ajak saja nenekmu masuk ke Obakeyashiki itu."

Yamato melengos. Mencari Sena yang sudah hilang sedaritadi itu. Kemana perginya Sena? Yamato berjalan meninggalkan Akaba yang masih kesal dengan Yamato. Awas saja kalau berani-berani mencuri _start_ duluan.

"A-Akaba-san..."

Saat Yamato telah menghilang untuk mencari Sena, Akaba menangkap sosok Sena sedang bersembunyi di sebuah _stand _dan memanggil namanya. Akaba mendekati Sena dan tersenyum tipis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan malu-malu oleh Sena.

"Ma-maaf. Aku takut sekali. Tadi ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pingganggku. Errr... Sekarang giliranmu ya? Wahana yang lain saja ya?"

Sena memasang wajah melas dan _puppy eyes_nya. Bibirnya bergetar merasakan sisa-sisa ketakutan yang diakibatkan Obakeyashiki itu. Akaba membuang muka. Pura-pura mencari wahana lain padahal Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak 'menyerang' di tempat ramai.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan _game_ menangkap ikan?"

Sena tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah _stand _yang menyediakan alat serta kolam berisi bermacam-macam ikan kecil. Sena berjongkok di pinggir kolam itu dan mengamati ikan-ikan tersebut.

"Kamu mau yang mana, Sena-kun?"

Sena masih memerhatikan ikan-ikan itu dan menemukan seekor yang Ia rasa menarik. Siripnya cantik, warnanya cerah dan tentu saja, berenangnya lincah. Akaba ikut berjongkok di sebelah Sena. Mata merahnya dengan teliti memerhatikan gerak ikan tersebut.

Dengan sekali gerakan pelan dan tenang, ikan telah dapat terpancing di pancingan kertas di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam wadah baskom kecil. Mata Sena berbinar. Dengan senyum puas, Akaba memberikan plastik berisi ikan pilihan Sena.

"Wah hebat! Sekali pancing langsung dapat. Terima kasih, Akaba-san."

Sena menerimanya dengan senang hati. Akaba mengangguk pelan. Berharap bahwa menit-menit berikutnya, mereka akan tetap berdua seperti ini.

"Sena-kun!"

Harapan tinggal harapan. Suara familiar yang memanggil nama Sena itu semakin mendekat. Yamato dengan keringat mengalir di wajahnya menghampiri Sena dan Akaba. Nafasnya terengah. Sena menelan ludah melihat keadaan Yamato.

"Aku mencarimu...hhh... Kemana-mana..."

_Strike!_ Tepat dugaan Sena. Yamato mencarinya. Sena menunduk. Tangan-tangan mungilnya sibuk memainkan tali pegangan plastik ikannya.

"Maaf, Yamato-san. Err..."

Yamato memandangi Akaba dengan tatapan kenapa-elu-kagak-bilang-bilang-kalau-Sena-udah-ketemu. Akaba hanya memakai kacamata hitamnya dengan cuek. Mereka berdua saling membuang muka. Sena yang terjepit dalam kondisi gawat, hanya diam mematung di tengah.

"Etoo... Err... Akaba-san, Yamato-san... Anu... Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar ya."

Akaba dan Yamato akhirnya menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk. Sena berjalan mendahului mereka berdua, mencari toilet umum. Setelah menemukannya, Sena menitipkan ikan miliknya pada Akaba, kemudian masuk ke dalam seorang diri.

"Lihat. Jadi canggung kan?"

"Fuu.. Yang membuat canggung itu siapa? Baru saja Ia tertawa-tawa karena mendapat ikan dariku."

Akaba dan Yamato melanjutkan adu mulut mereka di samping toilet umum. Ok. Mari kita tinggalkan saja kedua orang ini dan kita beralih pada Sena yang masuk toilet seorang diri.

"Hhhh... Kencan yang kelam."

Sena keluar dari _stall_ dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Wajahnya kini sedikit berantakan karena keringat yang terus mengucur karena gugup. Sena mencuci mukanya agar terlihat lebih segar dan dapat kembali tersenyum.

Di belakang Sena, pintu _stall_ terbuka dan keluar om-om dengan wajah... err... mesum. Sena menggeleng perlahan. Merasakan air membasahi sebagian rambut dan seluruh wajahnya. Saat Ia mendongak menatap kaca besar di depannya, om-om itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Hiieee! Kaget aku. Om juga mau cuci tangan? Di wastafel samping bisa kok."

Dengan wajah polos ala Sena, Sena menunjuk wastafel sebelah yang memang kosong dan berfungsi baik. Namun om-om itu malah menyerang Sena dan menahan kedua tangan Sena di belakang. Tidak siap, Sena tak dapat melawan dan akhirnya tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai. Om-om menyeringai lebar dengan tangan tetap menahan kedua tangan Sena.

"Ah? O-om? Apa-apaan ini?"

Suara bergetar Sena justru semakin membuat om-om itu beringas. Tangannya dengan kasar merobek kemeja Sena dan memakai pita hitamnya sebagai penutup mulut. Kini Sena tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan teriak pun tidak bisa.

Suasana toilet itu sepi karena berada di pinggir taman ria yang terpencil. Merasa dapat mangsa baru, satu tangan om itu mulai menjelajahi tubuh Sena dan sampai pada celananya. Sena menggerakkan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga. Berusaha kabur. Namun percuma karena kedua tangannya ditahan oleh tenaga penuh nafsu om itu dan kakinya seolah lemas seketika.

Sena meronta-ronta saat merasakan tangan kasar bergerak di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Airmatanya mengalir deras karena takut. Takut akan apa yang akan dilakukan om itu selanjutnya. Ia berharap Akaba dan Yamato datang menolongnya. Namun sampai celananya telah lepas dari tubuhnya, kedua orang itu tak kunjung datang.

Akhirnya Sena hanya dapat pasrah pada nasibnya yang akan terjadi...

O o o o o O

**To be continue secara tidak manusiawii... hohoho.. hayo lho Sena.. hayo lhoooo...**

.

Sena : Hiieeeeee! Aru-san jahat bangeettt... hueeeee...

Yamato : emangnya kita berdua ngapain sih di luar?

Akaba : Fuuu... seperti biasa author ini.

Aru : Hehehehehehhehehehehhe. Jangan-jangan elu berdua malah lagi pacaran lagi. Hekhek. Yamaka? Ato Akayama? Wakkakakak..

Aka+Yama : Tidak sudi!

Sena : huhuhu. Akaba-san, Yamato-san.. gimana nasibkuuuu..

Aka+Yama : Kita juga gak mau uke kita digrepe om-om, tauuuu!

Aru : Makanya, para readers. Selamatkan Sena dengan mengklik review dan kirimkan surat duka cita kalian pada Sena. Khukhu.

Hiruma : Maksa lu.

Aru : lho?


End file.
